


Tea with Mum

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Lee gets to meet David's mom, but not quite how he had planned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're not mine, except Emy, who is my Frankenstein.  Kudos are wonderful, comments appreciated - fudge is amazing but hard to get through a monitor. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea with Mum

Emy waited until David opened the door and then grinned up at him. “They had season 5!” she said and held up the DVD box. “UH...great, um...” he said and glanced back into his living room. Emy looked at him confused. “Brainguy, you gonna let me in?” she asked and he looked between her and behind him again looking panicked.

“David? Who is it?” she heard a female voice call from inside. Emy’s face fell for just a second and then she said, “Oh...sorry, you should have let me know you made other plans. I’ll catch you at work, okay.” She gave him a little nod and then turned to go.

“David, I taught you better manners than that. Who are you keeping on your doorstep? It’s rude.” the voice said, now at the door. Emy turned to say a quick hello but the woman standing there spoke first. “Oh! Hello! You must be Emma Lee, you’d have to be...” she said and looked her over taking in the tattoos and multi colored hair and cut offs and Ramones t-shirt she had on.

“Yes. Um...hello.” Emy said and put out her hand to shake. She shot David a look and he sighed. “Emy, this is Olivia...my mother.” he said and Emy tried to not smile too fast.

“Oh! It’s great to finally meet you. David talks about you all the time, you’re kind of a legend really.” she said and David shot her an evil look. “Really? Oh how sweet. Now come in and sit down, David was just making me some tea.” Olivia said and pulled Emy past him. She managed not to laugh at the look he got on his face as she went past.

“You’re letting David make tea?” Emy said and Olivia looked at her funny. “Well, yes, Dear. You boil water you drop in the bag. He’s a chemist I think he can handle that.” she said, pulling her towards the kitchen.

Emy looked back at David and said, “A bag? You were going to give your mother bagged tea?” He shrugged and looked pained. Emy stopped in the kitchen and put her bag and the DVD case on the counter, then turned to him with her hands on her hips.

How she could make him feel so small when she had to look up at him he would never understand.

“Where is it?” she asked. “Above the fridge, I’ll get it.” he said, looking defeated. He went and took down a basket and set it on the counter. “Silly boy, tea in a bag...” Emy said as she unpacked the basket and took out a proper tea pot and metal strainer, along with a package of loose leaf tea. She handed him the pot and said, “Now start the water and warm this one like I taught you.” He just nodded and turned to the sink.

Emy looked back to Olivia and smiled. “I lived in London for a few years, I haven’t done bagged tea since. And I made him learn so he could make me a proper cupa when I was here. No reason he shouldn’t do the same for you.” she said and Olivia’s face lit up. “Oh this will be a treat! Excuse me for a minute, I want to wash up a little.” she said and then left the room.

Emy turned to find David right in her face. “Are you crazy, you should have ran when you had the chance.” he whispered and glanced towards the hallway. “What? I'm not good enough to meet your mom?” she asked. He took in the look on her face and then put his hands on her shoulders, “That’s not what I meant, it’s just...well...” 

“What? I’m not straight laced enough? I’m too wild? What, David?” she said, now looking hurt under the anger.

“NO! Emy that’s not it...she..well, she thinks we’re dating.” he said and she looked at him stunned.

“Exsqueeze me?” she said, and shook her head as if to clear it.

“I don’t know, apparently I’ve mentioned you enough she got it in her head we were a couple.” he said and face palmed himself.

“So, why didn’t you set her straight?” Emy asked, trying not too look too hopeful.

“She was so happy and excited, I didn’t want to let her down. I was going to tell her, really. It’s not like anyone else was going to find out or anything. It was just that it was the first time in a long time she seemed proud of me for something...” he said and sighed.

Olivia came back into the room and said, “So, just how do you make a proper cup of tea? I’ve always wondered.” She sat down at the counter and looked at the both of them, smiling. David just sighed and opened his mouth but instead out came a squeak when Emy slapped him on the ass and said, “Get to it, babe - your mom asked you a question. I’ll run play by play.” 

He stared at her in shock and she winked back. “Uh...okay, I hope I remember it right.” he said, still confused and turned back to the stove.

 

A hour later Emy and Olivia were laughing while David sat at the table wondering when he’d fallen into the twilight zone.

“I swear, I thought the hospital was going to turn me in to the state. That whole summer was nothing but things blowing up and trips to the ER. I finally found a science club that met year round and got him into that so he’d quit doing experiments at home.” Olivia said and Emy grinned back at David. 

“That sounds like my Brainguy.” Emy said and he looked at the grin on her face and had to smile back.

“So, David never has told me how you two met. He just mentioned that you also worked in the lab.” Olivia asked and looked between them.

“Well...um, it’s kind of funny. We really didn’t get along when we first met.” Emy said and David looked a little uncomfortable.

“We just got off on the wrong foot.” he said and Emy looked at him and raised her eyebrows. “You thought I was a prank and offered me a footstool.” Emy said and his mom looked at him in shock.

“David, how could you?” she said and he slid down in his chair.

Emy laughed and said, “To be fair, I wasn’t exactly nice to him, either. I said something about him having an Ego.”

David smirked at her and said, “Yes, something along the lines of NASA having a probe big enough investigate it.” At that Olivia laughed and said, “Finally.” and they both looked at her, “Someone who can keep up with that mouth of yours. Maybe she can keep you from putting your foot in it so often, too.”

David just stared at her while Emy laughed out loud and then looked at him, giggling and said, “Sorry.” He just gave her a look that let her know she’d be paying for it later.

“So, when did things turn around?” Olivia asked. David looked over at Emy and the look on his face made her giggles stop. He took her hand and said, “I think it was that Daycare drive by.” 

“Oh my, I remember seeing that on the news.” Olivia said. Emy nodded. “That was my first high profile case. I had to go collect bullets from the scene...then come back and compare them with ones from the morgue. It wasn’t a good day. I didn’t want to be around everyone else, but I didn’t want to be alone in my lab, either.” she said and looked at David’s hand in hers.

“She hid in my lab instead. And I told her she was welcome to anytime she needed to.” he said and she looked up at him and smiled again, “After that, we kind of became more partners in crime than anything.”

“Someone has the balance out the lab dynamics with Greg and Nick in there.” Emy said and he grinned.

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” his mom said and then took each of their hands in one of hers, “And it warms my heart to see you two together. It so obvious how much you love each other.” 

Emy blushed and looked at the table and David just said, “Mom...really?” and gave her a look.

“I’m sorry, it’s a Mom thing.” she said and shrugged, “Now I need to get going.” She picked up her purse and they walked with her towards the door.

“I did love finally meeting you, Emma Lee. And thank you for the tea. We’ll have to get lunch some time.” she said and hugged her. “You know where I am.” Emy said and hugged her back.

“I’ll go clean up.” she said to David and then saw his mom looking at them so she quick gave him a kiss, then headed for the kitchen.

“Walk me to the car, David.” his mom said and he followed her out the door. “Mom, I...” he started to say but she stopped him. “What were you thinking? That I would have a problem with the hair and the tattoos? Really, David, I should have met her immediately. She’s charming! She’s lovely, she makes proper English Tea for Heaven’s sake. I like her. Don’t mess this up! She’s perfect for you, she’ll keep you in line. You need a strong woman in your life, one not afraid to knock some sense into you when needed. Now give me a kiss goodbye, I’m already running late.” she said and leaned towards him.

He obediently kissed her cheek and the opened the car door for her, helping her in and then shutting it. He waved until she turned the corner and then walked back to his door in a daze.

He went in and shut the door, leaning against it. He almost jumped when Emy popped her head around the corner and said, “Hurry up! I got the popcorn and beer all ready.” He just stared at where her head had been like he hadn’t really seen it.

He went in and sat down on the couch, took a drink of beer she handed him and then turned to her and said, “What the hell just happened?” She laughed and said, “Your mom’s happy, right?” He nodded. “You’re happy that she’s happy, right?” He nodded again. “Then what’s the big deal?” Emy said and shrugged.

“She will track you down for lunch you know that, don’t you?” he said and she nodded. “And I’m sure we’ll have a lovely time.” she answered and picked up the remote.

“She’ll start asking about marriage plans.” he said, and waited for a reaction.

“Just tell her I’m not the marrying type. That I don’t believe in a piece of paper.” she said and he frowned. She started to fast forward through the previews.

He smirked and said, “She’s going to want grandchildren.” Let’s see what she does with that he thought.

Emy shrugged and said, “Well, I’m not taking any maternity leave so we’ll just have to adopt and you’ll take time off.” 

The victory drink of beer he’d taken in the moment it had take her to answer flew all over the fish tank and Emy laughed so hard she snorted.

“How long are you planning on doing this?” he asked once he’d wiped his face and the fish tank off. Emy finally turned to him and said, “However long you need me to.” He looked at her, not able to read her face.

“Why?” he asked.

“Cause you’re my friend. Cause I wanted to help. Cause Moms deserve to be happy.” she said and then took a long drink and sighed, “I didn’t have a mom to make happy, David. I lost her when I was 12. Yours seems pretty cool as moms go. I guess I wanted to make her happy, too.” 

David stared at her for a minute and then put his arm up on the back of the couch and tugged on her shoulder until she scooted next to him, then he let it fall around her. He took the remote and restarted the DVD.

“You can borrow her any time you want, Spooky. Anytime.” he said and gave her a half hug. She smiled and leaned her head on him as the show started.

He took another drink and swore he still felt a tingle from when she’d kissed him. Then he thought maybe they needed to spend a little more time with his mom and he smiled.


End file.
